roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mustang
Personality/Mentality A simple guy, likes doing his job and reaping the rewards. Quite straight and reserved, but can show a more cocky, brash side, especially when he's working. Very confident in his abilities, and loves the adrenaline of a challenge. Not really interested in human relationships outside his job, despite Phi’s best advances. She has grown on him a bit though. Maybe. Likes cooking and muscle cars. Backstory From an average wealth family in Russia, had a mostly uneventful childhood. Trained to be a merc from age 15, and went on to join a small group doing just that. As time went on he would transfer from group to group, sometimes going freelance, and earning somewhat of a reputation for being very consistent at his job. Eventually ended up on an black ops squad of a large international merc guild. One day, a strange girl came to the organisation, looking to hire someone. Ryu was among the five presented to her, and she seemed to take a liking to him. Therefore, she challenged him to a fist-fight. Physically, she was no match, however her elusiveness, tricksy way of fighting and her paralysing quirk caught him off guard, and therefore, at her mercy. He's still quite annoyed about it. Turns out she just did it for fun, and hired him anyway, because ‘he was cute’. He disagrees. As a result, he now works as her bodyguard, as well as basically babysitting her. She has basically forced him to act as some form of boyfriend, and he is now accompanying her to Acropolis to aid her in setting up a branch of her shop, which sells various organic goods such as incenses, herbs and drugs of the not so innocent variety. He both lives and works as a bartender there, and carries out various tasks for her, which involve some dirty hands. Whilst he still gladly carries out his job, and loves a good brawl, he is beginning to see some of the allures of life of the other side, even though it may be with an unbelievably over-affectionate drug merchant. Resources * Decent personal wealth. * Coffee. * Most of the stuff that Phi owns, if he asks nicely. * 1970 Chevy Chevelle and 1965 Pontiac Catalina. Equipment/Weaponry * Normal knives - do the stabby stabby (stilleto) * Ejection holsters - mechanical holsters that will eject the knives stored inside into his hands * Smoke grenades * 10kn body armour for torso and thighs Specializations * Incredibly fast, accurate and hard knife throwing, no matter the situation. Can arc them through the air and bounce them off walls and shit if he wants. * Extreme range throws may take a turn or two to accurately judge. * Various martial arts, most notably sambo and boxing * Acrobatics, stealth and free-climbing * Intimidation (or so he’s been told) * Superb physicality * Sick bartender tricks * Cooking Quirk Type Mutation Invisible arms * Two invisible, somewhat ethereal arms that protrude from his back. Coming within 5m of them will reveal a vague, ghostly outline. They are very dim, however, so are only visible if there is a strong source of light present. * These arms will interact with anything that isn't organic, so can be used to lift and throw objects, but can also be struck by things like swords and bullets. They have a durability of 15kn. If they are shattered then they will regenerate 0.4m in one turn. If shattered from the base, then it will take 4 turns. * They will pass through organic matter, making them unable to be used to e.g. punch people in the face. * Aside from this, they can do basically anything normal arms can do, with a bit more freedom of movement. * The arms are slightly longer and stronger than normal arms, each with a punching force of 12kn, a lift strength of 150kg, and a length of 0.9m. Weakness The arms are part of the user thus they feel everything, including pain. Damaging them or cutting them off would feel same as if someone cut off the user's real arms. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Villains Category:OC Villains